Hold On and Never Let Me Go
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: But she doesn't kick, she doesn't scream and she just weeps, he just holds her and she lets him and for once in his life he is speechless. Klaroline.


**A.N: A really quick one shot and I mean it, it took me like 20 minutes to write it so it probably sucks. Not my first try at writing a TVD fic, but it's first in English and Klaroline so please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single thing, not even a computer right now :( And I don't mean to offend anyone who lives in Luxemburg, I've never been there but I think it's a wonderful city.**

* * *

**Hold On and Never Let Me Go**

It is roughly forty years before he even hears something related to her, of course it isn't true, _not really_, because he always has someone on her tail, he always has known where she was and what she did because he simply couldn't let go. He is in Luxemburg when the phone rings, sightseeing because Rebekah needs some _'family bonding'_ time together and Elijah is way too boring to find somewhere else to go.

It isn't one of his hybrids that calls him or one of his witches, it is Damon Salvatore.

If he thinks hard enough, it is buried deep within his memory that Damon and Elena are somewhere in Italy or France, living the honeymoon life together. He still keeps tabs on his dopplegangers, he doesn't quite know why, but he knows that Damon finally convinced Elena to marry him and the other Salvatore brother, the brother he actually likes has gone back to chasing Katerina…who he thinks might be into Elijah again, it is weird but not really his bussiness anymore so he lets it go.

It is Damon who calls him and the line is fuzzy and if it weren't for his extreme hearing he wouldn't have been able to understand a single thing.

''It's Liz.'' Damon says, and he is pretty sure that the dark vampire still sees her as a friend. ''We are returning to Mystic Falls, just thought that I should let you know.''

After a minute he puts the new, sleek and completely useless cellphone to his pocket and hails a cab, and Rebekah looks like she is ready to shout seven hells at him when Elijah holds her arm and let's him go. His siblings would be welcome there, he knows, but it is not their place, and this time he has to do it alone.

~Klaroline~

Mystic Falls hasn't changed much, his mansion is still there and it is actually quite usable but he doesn't think he will need it, that he should need it, heck, he is ready to do anything and everything just not to set another foot there.

The funeral is held outside, because churches don't hold any good memories for this towns folk and he just stays back and watches as the crowd passes by.

Bonnie, the big bad witch is there and she is old. Ok, so not old, not at all but she is not the eighteen year old beauty he knew anymore and he wants to laugh at her face _just because_.

Jeremy, the ever faithful brother is at her side, holding her hand and landing her a shoulder but he realizes, that even still holding the title of best friend, neither of them go near _her,_ they stay away and he just knows that it isn't to give _her_ space.

Salvatore brothers are there too, with different names this time and not as brothers but brother in laws. Stefan is not married to Katerina yet, and she seems to be calling herself by her given name once again, pretending to be the twin of her beloved sister Elena. They are the descendants of Elena and Damon Salvatore now and he actually does_ laugh_ at that but he doesn't approach them. He gives Damon a swift nod when he sees the ice blue eyes staring at him and Damon knows that it is a _thank you_.

Some sweet words are said for Elizabeth Forbes, how much of a wife she has been, the best mother that ever was and he knows that those words are not true just by looking at _her face_ but today, at least for one day, she _is_, she _was_ the best there ever was and whatever she was to _her,_ it had been enough.

''My ...grandmother.'' she calls her while reading the euology with tear soaked eyes, Matt Donovan who was a good friend to her once, _and almost dated with his little sister_, holds her hand and leads her away when she collapses at the end and he can hear her whisper _''I love you mama''_ again and again but no one can, and no one should because they are already wondering who the hell is this girl, and why isn't _she_ here.

_He_ is the one who takes her from Matt's arms. It is a potentially very dangerous move, holding her up from her waist, letting his big arms wrap around her and he really does expect her to attack him, once again and shout at him, and curse at him.

And maybe that would even help _her_ some, and he wouldn't feel so bad afterwards because she would stop crying.

But _she_ doesn't kick,_ she_ doesn't scream and _she_ just weeps and he just holds_ her_ and _she_ lets him and for once in his life he is speechless.

''Caroline..'' he whispers _her_ name, holding onto _her_ hair, holding her and never letting go because _she_ has lost _her mother_, s_he_ is losing _herself_ and he can never, ever let that happen.

''Nik…''

This is the first time she calls him that, after forty _damn_ years and countless sleepless nights. It is a name only called by family and he only lets Rebekah and Elijah call him that, even Kol is a strech, but his name on_ her lips_, a desperate plea... and all the ice that has captured his heart just melts.

He kisses _her_ forehead slowly, continuing to stroak_ her_ hair, not letting_ her_ go, never letting _her _go and whisper into _her_ ear.

''I'm here.''

* * *

**I haven't watched TVD since the season finale, so I have no idea what has gotten into me... just review? Please?**


End file.
